


fuck you, lynch

by spectacularsam



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Car Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex, power bottom ronan, there may be a part 2 maybe not we will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectacularsam/pseuds/spectacularsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Kavinsky picks Ronan up after school</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck you, lynch

From afar, it was always from afar. Stolen glances in cramped school hallways. Breathless stares. Despite cold eyes, Joseph Kavinsky felt his cheeks ignite. He was secretly afraid that the red of his face would give him away. A silly blushing schoolboy, all flustered from a crush. Was that all mysterious Ronan Lynch was to him? A crush. Someone with those cheekbones and jawline was just a crush? Even Kavinsky could not believe himself when he was alone and his hand found its way between his thighs. There were nights he wanted to strangle the life out of Ronan. There were nights he wanted Ronan to strangle the life out of him.   
Today was the day that Kavinsky was going to get Ronan alone in his car. When school let out, he was waiting besides his Mitzubishi with a smug grin. He had shooed away his crew with an uninterested wave. Prokepenko frowned and kept looking back but Swan urged him on. Kavinsky lit a cigarette and was blowing out smoke like signals beckoning Ronan Lynch.   
There he emerged from the crowd of Aglionby uniforms. His eyes a glassy blue and the bridge of his nose were pink from the sunlight. “Hey.” Kavinsky nodded, stomping out his cigarette.   
Ronan smirked. “What do you want?” His school tie was already off, along with his blazer. He had rolled up his white button up to his elbows and a few buttons were left open enough to show off his clear skin around his neck and collarbones.   
Kavinsky opened the passenger side of his shiney car. “Do you want to have a good time or not, fuckass?” He kept his composure all smiles and taunts but his heart was thudding hard against his ribcage.   
With a bored look, Ronan got in. “Where to?”   
Kavinsky slammed the door and go into the driver’s seat. Neither of them reached for the seat belt. “Shut the fuck up.” He revved up the car and sped out of the school parking lot. As usual, he went too fast and didn’t quite obey traffic laws. Ronan held on to the seat. Kavinsky drove with no destination in mind. He wanted somewhere private. He also didn’t want this to be all in vain and for him to have misread Ronan. With one hand on the wheel, Kavinsky reached for Ronan with the other. His hand was wrapped around his knee, Ronan didn’t even flinch. He moved up to his thigh and palmed the inside of Ronan’s upper thigh. Dangerous territory that did not bother Ronan.   
“Are you going to be able to focus on the road if you keep groping me?” Ronan asked, deadpan.  
Kavinsky reeled his hand in. “You don’t like that?”  
“I just asked a question.” Ronan’s smile was very audible. “I didn’t mean to imply anything.”   
Kavinsky put his hand back. He creeped his hand up closer to Ronan’s groin. His fingers danced along the button of Ronan’s Aglionby pants. In a quick motion, he undid it. Still speeding down the freeway, he slid his hand inside Ronan’s pants. Kavinsky only palmed him through his underwear, but the low moan Ronan let out was enough to push Kavinsky over the edge. He pulled over to the side of the road. The pair looked over at each other.   
“Well?” Ronan whispered.   
Kavinsky crawled on to Ronan’s lap. Both hands were on either side of Ronans’ face. Kavinsky loved the feeling of his skin. He pressed their lips together, rushed and angry. Kavinsky grinded his hips into Ronan’s. He was so mad at Ronan for being so hot and making his heart race. He sucked his neck roughly. Ronan only exclaimed in pleasure. Kavinsky put his hand back to where it had been. He felt how hard he was getting. “Oh, is this from me?”   
“Stop talking.” Ronan narrowed his eyes. “You just want to fuck me, go ahead.”   
“Let’s move to the back seat.” Kavinsky said breathless.  
Ronan nodded and followed him to the back. Kavinsky was lying down, undoing his pants. Ronan hovered over him. He was shaking. He kissed him and Kavinsky could feel his trembles.   
“You know, we can stop.” Kavinsky told him between kisses.   
Ronan looked at him. “Do you want to?”  
“Do you?” Kavinsky retorted.   
Ronan kissed him harder, biting his lower lip. “Fuck no.”  
“What do you plan on doing to me, Lynch.”   
Ronan sat up, sitting right on Kavinsky’s crotch. He shrugged off his shirt. It was obvious that he worked out. Kavinsky sighed. Ronan was flushed, clearly knowing exactly what he wanted to do to him. He moved down so his torso was against Kavinsky’s legs. Balanced on his elbows, he pulled down Kavinsky’s already undone pants and his underwear. Kavinsky was laughing until Ronan shot him a death glare. Ronan jerked him off a few times, he had been as hard as he was. It was all new to Ronan who was still accepting himself in general. But here he was, his sworn enemy’s dick in hand. Maybe he wasn’t that bad.   
Kavinsky sighed when Ronan finally put him in his mouth. How many times had he imagined those full lips brushing over him. Those lips wet and parted mutter Kavinsky’s first name over and over. He couldn’t dream such things to life if he tried. Now, he did not have to. He loved Ronan’s tongue grazing over him and the sound of his lips popping off of his dick. Ronan stopped and started taking off the rest of his clothes.  
“What now?” Kavinsky asked breathlessly.   
“You got protection?” Ronan was naked and kneeling over Kavinsky.   
Kavinsky sat up, fingers tracing Ronan’s jawline. He kissed him very softly. “In my left pocket of the pants you tore off me.”   
Ronan pulled away. “I didn’t tear them off.” Still he searched the floor of discarded clothes until he retrieved a single Trojan condom and lube.   
“You doing me or am I doing you?” Kavinsky leaned in close. He just had to kiss him again. Those soft full lips. He worried Ronan didn’t like kissing his chapped lips. But they were clashed together, mouth to mouth.   
Ronan pushed him away and settled his knees on the sides of Kavinsky’s waist. “Just lie there, don’t talk anymore.” He had the lube and condom in one hand then the other was behind his back, readying himself. Ronan slicked some lube in himself. He tossed it to Kavinsky along with the condom.   
“I have to put it on myself?” Kavinsky frowned but was doing it anyway. “Have you done this before? I have both ways. Top and bottom. It’s going to hurt you, you know that?”   
Ronan positioned himself, letting Kavinsky inside. He gasped but he’d have his fair share of nights alone with a toy or two. Once settled, he grinded his hip, rotated them with Kavinsky inside him. His palms were flat on Kavinsky’s chest. His fingers crept up around his neck.  
“Choke me.” Kavinsky was panting. “Do it.” Ronan’s hands wrapped around Kavinsky’s throat, not tight enough to do any damage. But it was tight enough to have Kavinsky ultimately turned on. Ronan liked feeling in control, a stronger grip and he could kill him right here before he even orgasms. “Fuck, Ronan.” Kavinsky managed to moan. He was breathless. Ronan sped up his movements.   
“I thought I told you not to talk anymore.” Ronan took his hands off his neck. He stretched his arms over his head, still riding him.   
Kavinsky groaned and used this moment to grab Ronan and flip their positions. Ronan’s back was flat against the car seat but Kavinsky was still on top, fucking him. His legs were wrapped around Kavinsky’s waist. He was being rough with Ronan. Their bodies were squeezed tight together. They panted in rhythm. Kavinsky’s face was buried in the crook of Ronan’s neck. He was whispering things but Ronan couldn’t make them out. He scratched Kavinsky’s back, red and raw. It only made Kavinsky sped up and moan louder.   
“Oh fuck you, Ronan.”   
Ronan was seeing stars. “You only call me by my first name when we’re fucking? Really-” another groan. “Joseph?”   
“Fuck you, Lynch.”   
“You’re already doing that.” Ronan kissed him hard, shutting him up from anymore comments. He kissed and kissed him, mouth, face, neck. Their lips were brushing tenderly together when he came. Ronan moaned, he nearly said Kavinsky’s name but ended up just muttering. Kavinsky kept going until he was finished and collapsed on top of Ronan. They were panting, hot, sticky, and breathless.   
There were a few minutes of nothing but their breathing straightening out. At least, Ronan broke it by laughing. He was vibrating with laughter. At first, Kavinsky shot him a dirty look, then he joined in. Two of them alone and naked and howling with laughter.   
“I can’t believe this.” Ronan was hiding his face. “Oh no.”  
Kavinsky pulled his face to his. “Having regrets?”   
“Absolutely, fuckface.”   
“You’ve seen my fuck face.” He brought their lips together, small kisses but sweet. “Do you want me to pick you up after school tomorrow?”  
“Can’t I just fuck you now?” Ronan reached his hand down to Kavinsky’s dick.  
Kavinsky smirked. “Can you even get it back up.”   
“Yeah, it’d help if you turn around, it’ll be up faster if I don’t have to look at your ugly face.”   
“Asshole.” Kavinsky gasped as Ronan tightened grips.   
“So are gonna let me fuck it?”  
“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> should i write about Ronan fucking Kavinsky from behind??? yeah


End file.
